


Waltz the matter, feeling Strauss-ed?

by ManifestMerlin



Series: Shance Support Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Flustered Shiro, M/M, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManifestMerlin/pseuds/ManifestMerlin
Summary: The Paladins have a ball to attend after saving a planet. Shiro can't dance to save his life, thankfully his boyfriend decides to help. (Lance, Lance is his boyfriend)





	Waltz the matter, feeling Strauss-ed?

**Author's Note:**

> It's just them dancing and being cute tbh I didn't have many ideas for what to do for this one which is why it is so much shorte. Flustered Shiro is also MY LIFE! AS always comments and criticism are always super appreciated and I hope you enjoy the fic!

“Is this right?” Shiro asked as he put his left hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“You’re doing great babe.” Lance cooed back as he held his prosthetic. “Now we just have to start moving.”

Shiro groaned at that, “Do we haaaaave to?”

“The planet we just freed invited us to a ball, and as Allura told you it wouldn’t look good if our leader didn’t dance.” Lance said placing his free hand on Shiro’s shoulder blade.

“But I’m so bad at this its like I have two left feet!” Shiro said.

“Good thing I have two rights then isn’t it?” Lance snarked back. 

“I’m not getting out of this am I?” Shiro responded dejectedly.

“Nope.” Lance smiled. “Its just practice so don’t worry, now you ready? Three… two… one!”

With that Lance began waltzing him around the training room. Shiro may have almost tripped no less than seven times as he was spun and dipped but Lance adjusted and kept him standing every time. After a few minutes though Shiro stopped tripping so much, he actually started to be able to enjoy what they were doing as he got the hang of it. As Lance swung him around Shiro felt so light, and Lance’s constant smiling didn’t hurt either.

“Where did you learn to dance like this?” Shiro asked.

“I was always good at dancing since I was young, my mom is the one who decided to put me in dancing classes, I was so good at them that I just kept doing more.” Lance said before dipping him, his voice dropping to a sultry whisper. “Waltzing isn’t all I can do. Want to see me...”

“Ye-yes?” Shiro stuttered.

“Polka?” Lance finished.

“LANCE! You-” Shiro was cut off by his own sputtering laughter.

“You look cute when you laugh you know.” Lance said flashing him a grin.

“Stop doing that!” Shiro screeched as the tell-tale heat of a blush rose on his face.

“Doing what?” Lance responded.

“You can’t go from dorky to smooth in just one line like that it’s bad for my health!”

Lance chuckled, “Aww you’re blushing…” Lance said before placing a kiss on the bridge of Shiro’s nose, on top of his scar. 

“Wait-Shit-no-FUUUU-” Lance suddenly exclaimed.

Then Shiro’s back hit the floor and Lance fell on top of him, knocking the wind from his lungs.

“Remind me not to lean down that much again…” Lance groaned as he got up and wiped his hands off.

“Back to dorky.” Shiro dryly chuckled .

“Oh can it…” Lance said as Shiro grabbed his now outstretched hand. “We still have to keep practicing.”

“But Lance…” Shiro groaned.

“No buts Shiro.” Lance said putting a finger on Shiro’s lips.

“Can I at least have another kiss?”

“You can have a kiss  _ after _ you get the waltz down, think of it as motivation.” Lance smirked as he put their hands back in formation.

Shiro sighed, realizing it would be a while before he got his kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I forgot to put my tumblr on my last one so here it is. https://manifestmerlin.tumblr.com/  
> These first two have been pretty short but I hope to make the next two longer since I have spring break starting tomorrow! If you like my writing then I guess that is something to look forward to! Also I know these two have been more of Lance being the one who is supportive but the next two days will change that!


End file.
